NADIE COMO BILL
by lyra-sarah
Summary: Lo suyo con su hermano había terminado. Trata de olvidarlo, pero su mente se resiste, no se lo permite. Porque su corazón tiene un único dueño, porque no hay nadie como su hermano…


El concierto finalizó hacía ya media hora. Encerrado en el baño se retocaba el maquillaje sin prisas. Pintaba de nuevo la sombra negra que habitualmente cubría sus castaños ojos, ponía rimel en sus pestañas y cacao en sus labios…. ¿para qué?... ¿para quién?

Suspira y terminada su tarea mete las cosas en su neceser de piel negro. Se mira al espejo y espera. Sabe que tarde o temprano su hermano iría en su búsqueda, a preguntarle el porque de su actuación de esa noche.

Cantaba sin emoción ninguna y su hermano miraba concentrado su preciada guitarra sin levantar la vista en ninguna ocasión.

Recuerda que las primeras veces que cantaban IN DIE HACHT, su hermano no se atrevía a mirarle, perdido en los sentimientos a los que su voz le llevaba. Entonces se le acercaba y le daba una ligera patada arrancando carcajadas entre el público.

Su hermano alzaba la mirada y la fijaba en sus ojos mientras él cantaba, sonriendo tan dulcemente que sentía miles de escalofríos que le recorrían por dentro.

De esa hacía ya casi un año entero, en el que descubrieron que podían ser algo más que hermanos, pero en secreto. No sabe como no les pillaron sus amigos, y eso que estuvieron muchas veces a punto de hacerlo.

A pesar de su estado, logra sonreír al recordar la vez en la que encerrados en el baño del autobús se comían a besos los labios mientras sus amigos dormían en el piso superior. Se movían frenéticamente por el reducido habitáculo, tirando todo lo que encontraban a su paso, gimiendo y suspirando en voz demasiada alta.

Cuando lograron separarse jadeando, regresaron a sus camas, cada uno a la suya sin decir nada. Se acostaron y trataron de dormir en vano. ¿Cómo hacerlo tras lo que había pasado? ¿Cómo poder dormir si se habían quedado hambrientos?

A la mañana siguiente Gustav estudiaba el desorden que reinaba en el baño. Su neceser de maquillaje con todo su contenido esparcido por el suelo, botes de laca y espuma para el pelo, cepillos de dientes y dentrífico….

-¿Es que ha habido un terremoto y no nos hemos enterado?-preguntó a sus compañeros.

-Hemos tenido un viaje muy movidito- explicó su hermano guiñándole un ojo.

Tuvo que volver al piso superior de inmediato. Sentía que se había sonrojado, que el rubor le subía por la cara calentándole por dentro.

Amaba a su hermano y no podía remediarlo…pero comenzaba a pensar que habían gastado el amor de tanto usarlo…

-¿Bill? ¿Estás dentro?-le llama su hermano sacándole de sus pensamientos.

¿Qué si estaba dentro? ¿Es que ya ni sabía donde se encontraba cuando no estaba a su lado? Porque él si. Se giraba y no le veía, pero su corazón guiaba sus pasos y pronto le encontraba, corriendo a su lado para fundirse en un gran abrazo y besarlo.

-Ahora salgo-dice carraspeando.

Respira hondo tragando esas lágrimas que luchaban por salir. Cuando cree que puede salir sin romper a llorar, descorre el cerrojo con lentitud y le abre la puerta a su hermano, quien espera sin dar un paso.

-¿Has terminado ya?-pregunta muy serio.

-Si, ¿quieres entrar?-contesta extrañado.

-A eso he venido, si me dejas, claro…

Sin decir nada coge su neceser y sale del baño dejándolo libre para su hermano, quien entra y cierra de un ligero portazo.

Camina por el largo pasillo hasta el pequeño saloncito del backstage en donde estaban sus amigos. Se dirige al espejo que hay colgado de la pared y disimula peinándose en él, observando como sus amigos no le quitaban los ojos de encima.

Ve que Gustav se levanta y se le acerca, quedándose a su espalda.

-¿Te lo ha dicho Tom?-pregunta el batería.

-No, no me ha dicho nada-contesta en voz baja.

"Ni un te quiero o te he echado de menos….o tenemos que dejar lo nuestro…."-piensa con dolor.

-Iremos a una pequeña fiesta-le anuncia.

-Pensé que nos íbamos directamente al hotel.

-Cambios de planes de última hora-dice Gustav sonriendo.

Continúa retocando su pelo, viendo que al no seguir la conversación, el batería se da la vuelta y le deja que siga. Menos de dos minutos después aparece su hermano por la puerta y se le queda mirando…

Le encantaba hacerlo, y él lo sabía. Se lo dijo en una ocasión, que le gustaba ver como se peinaba y maquillaba, porque sabía que lo hacía para él…

Echando una mirada a sus distraídos compañeros, el guitarrista camina hacia el espejo y se queda tras su hermano, mirándose a los ojos fijamente, posando una mano en su espalda que acaricia con suavidad.

-Siempre tan hermoso-le susurra al oído.

Logra sonreír ante las palabras de su hermano. No se sentía hermoso en esos momentos, pero su hermano le miraba siempre con buenos ojos. Se pone tenso al sentirle acercarse más y besarle en el cuello delante de los demás.

-Para-logra susurrar.

Tom le obedece. Se había dejado llevar delante de sus compañeros, pero no se habían dado cuenta. Los espía por el espejo y cada uno está entretenido a su bola. Podía tirarse a su hermano en esos momentos delante de sus ojos y ni se enterarían,….

Lo malo era que no le apetecía. Ya no era como antes, que buscaban excitados un rincón en donde dar rienda suelta a su pasión. Ahora las ganas se habían terminado, y si lo hacían era de tarde en tarde, y no muy motivados.

-Cuando queráis nos vamos-anuncia el productor.

Todos se giran al verle entrar y se ponen en marcha, recogen sus cazadoras y salen del salón para dirigirse al parking en donde les esperaba un coche, además de unas cuantas fans excitadas.

Las atienden muy sonrientes, posando para las que se lo piden. Todas quieren una foto con los hermanos, que posen juntos y sonrientes. Y eso hacen, o al menos intentan. Se colocan uno al lado del otro, pero rígidos ante su contacto, con una expresión fría y una forzada sonrisa.

Dan las gracias a las fans y se montan en el coche que les esperan. Camino de la fiesta todos son risas y bromas, pero los hermanos no participan en ellas. Sentados en el asiento de atrás escuchan en silencio a sus compañeros, lo nerviosos que están pensando en las chicas a las que conocerán.

Se miran entre ellos, ¿así estaban al principio? Nerviosos por hacerlo, esperando que la fiesta terminara para gozar de su compañía, para tener ese momento de intimidad que ya no echaban tanto en falta.

Llegan a la fiesta y se dirigen a un reservado. Piden sus bebidas, pero les llevan una botella de champán.

-Hay mucho que celebrar-les dice David sirviéndoles 4 copas.

Los hermanos cogen la suya con cansancio. Para ellos no ha nada que celebrar. Brindan con sus compañeros, pero solo se mojan los labios.

Sentados en el sofá observan el panorama. Las chicas bailan muy cerca de ellos y enseguida 3 ó 4 captan la atención de sus compañeros, que les dejan a solas y se van a la pista de baile.

"Es el momento"-piensa el cantante.

Tienen que hablarlo, y mejor que sea cuanto antes. Coge la botella de agua que ha pedido y de un largo trago para ganar tiempo. Se gira hacia su hermano y carraspea antes de empezar a hablar.

-Tom…

-Me voy al baño-le corta levantándose.

Se queda con los labios separados, viendo como huye de su lado. Parece que ha presentido que iba a decírselo y prefirió no oírlo. Se queda sentado donde está, tragándose las lágrimas que quieren brotar.

Pero ha pasado media hora y su hermano no ha regresado, solo Gustav, que en esos momentos se le acerca sonriendo.

-Tu hermano si que sabe ligar-le dice sentándose a su lado.

-¿Ligar?-pregunta asustado.

-Ha sido ver una chica y estrecharla en sus brazos, no la deja ni respirar-le explica dándole un codazo.

Se levanta corriendo. Tiene que verlo con sus propios ojos aunque no quiera hacerlo. Pero llega donde están y solo los ve bailar. Muy juntos, pero nada más.

Se frota la frente cerrando los ojos. Siente que la cabeza le va a estallar.

-Esto no puede continuar-murmura en voz baja.

-¿Te sientes bien?

Se gira y ve al productor a su lado. Siempre pendiente de su estado, más incluso que su hermano.

-Me duele la cabeza, creo que me voy al hotel-le dice la verdad.

-Espera en la puerta, enseguida te consigo un coche.

Echa una última mirada a su hermano, viendo que no se ha enterado. Agacha la cabeza y se dirige a la puerta como le han mandado.

-Espera, me voy contigo-escucha una voz.

Se vuelve sonriendo….pero era Georg el que le llamaba.

-Para mi también se acabó la fiesta-le explica frotándose la barriga.

Su excusa es demasiado alcohol, la suya…demasiado amor.

Respira aliviad cuando al fin está a solas en su habitación. Se desnuda y se mete en la cama llevando solo sus oscuros boxers. Apaga la luz suspirando y se cubre con las mantas. Sabía que en cuanto terminara la fiesta su hermano pasaría la noche a su lado, rígido contra su espalda con los ojos cerrados.

Ya ni se tocaban. Se daban las buenas noches y cada uno se giraba en dirección contraria, poniendo espalda contra espalda. Suspira echando de menos los buenos tiempos, cuando su hermano le atraía en sus brazos y entre ellos se dormía con una sonrisa en los labios.

Cae en un profundo sueño sin poder remediarlo. Solo es despertado cuando la luz del alba le hiere en la cara. Se da la vuelta estirándose, bostezando hasta que su cuerpo choca contra el de su hermano.

El bostezo muere en sus labios y se gira de costado. Se le queda observando, dormir con los ojos fuertemente apretados. No puede evitarlo y extiende una mano, quitando una de sus rastas que le impiden verle del todo la cara.

Le roza la mejilla de paso, lo que hace sonreír a su hermano. Espera con paciencia hasta que al final sus ojos parpadean y se abren del todo, fijando en él la vista y cambiando de inmediato esa sonrisa.

-Buenos días-le saluda muy serio.

-Hola-le contesta en voz baja.

Se quedan mirando sin saber que decir, consciente que lo que había entre ellos se había terminado en esos momentos.

-Bill, ayer yo…-comienza a decir Tom carraspeando.

-Es mejor dejarlo-se le adelante.

-Si-contesta con mucha rapidez.

"¿Si?"-piensa con dolor.

-Míranos, ya ni nos tocamos-le explica Tom sin necesidad.

-Bueno, siempre supimos que algún día iba a terminar-dice tratando que su voz sonara fuerte.

Vuelven a quedarse en silencio, roto solo por su agitado respirar. Era como si esperaran que uno de ellos se echara atrás. Pero la decisión ya estaba tomada, y había que aceptarla.

-Será mejor que me vaya-anuncia Tom levantándose de la cama.

Se le queda mirando alejarse de su lado, como se viste dándole la espalda y recoge de nuevo su pelo. Antes de salir por la puerta, se gira y tras pensárselo regresa a su lado.

Se incorpora sabiendo que se iba a despedir con un beso. Separa los labios y le ve inclinarse, poniendo una mano tras su nuca y rozándole suavemente los labios.

-Has sido lo mejor que me ha pasado-susurra Tom tras el beso.

Solo logra asentir con la cabeza, esperando a que su hermano se fuera para poder suspirar por ese último beso que acababan de dar.

Los días pasan y también las semanas. Su relación vuelve a ser la de antes. Solo eran hermanos, no tan unidos como antaño, pero…

Se concentra en su trabajo para poder así olvidar a su hermano. Se encierra en su cuarto y escribe canciones nuevas que enseña a un grupo no muy emocionado.

Se siente frustrado, les ha leído algunos temas y ellos han negado con la cabeza.

-Bill, son letras preciosas, pero cargadas de mucha tristeza-le trata de explicar David.

-Es que me siento así-no puede evitar decir.

-Siento mucho escuchar eso, ¿qué ha pasado?-pregunta David preocupado.

-Nada, no te preocupes. Podré sobrevivir-le dice forzando una sonrisa.

Coge la libreta en donde escribe sus preciadas canciones y la tira a la papelera de su cuarto. No podía dejar de pensar en su hermano mientras escribía, y su subconsciente hablaba por sí solo.

Pensaba en lo solo que se sentía, y escribía que echaba mucho de menos el calor humano. Pensaba en el último beso, y suspiraba por recibir uno nuevo…

Un nuevo concierto que se termina y salen a celebrarlo. Todos ríen y bromean en el coche. Todos, incluido su hermano. A él le toca fingir que está bien delante de los demás, a pesar de que su mundo se hubiera roto en mil pedazos…

Con una cerveza en la mano, Tom se apoya en la barra del bar y observa la pista de baile. Buscaba una nueva conquista con los ojos. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez, antes estaba su hermano y solo tenía ojos para él.

No puede evitarlo y su mirada le busca en vano. No le veía en la pista, sino sentado solo en el reservado. Ve la triste expresión de su cara y se siente culpable por ella.

Pero no podía hacer nada para remediarlo. Solo seguir cada uno sus caminos, aunque fueran separados.

Suspira resignado y desvía la mirada. Enseguida localiza a una preciosa chica y hacia ella se dirige con firme paso. La aferra por la cintura y hambriento se apodera de sus labios.

Cierra los ojos mientras la besa, pero ni con ellos cerrados se puede sacar a su hermano de la cabeza. Solloza contra esos labios que no le saben besar con la ternura de su hermano, se separa de la chica y se disculpa agachando la cabeza.

Echa a correr por la sala en donde se estaba dando la fiesta, chocando con sus amigos y más desconocidos. Llega a una puerta y la atraviesa, sollozando en voz alta sin poder evitarlo.

Pasea por el callejón en el que se encuentra, limpiándose la cara de lágrimas. Se para y alza la mirada, observando el cielo estrellado y esa media luna que parecía que de él se burlaba.

La maldice en voz baja. Se maldice a él de paso. Echaba mucho de menos a su hermano, quería estar a su lado, abrazarlo con fuerza y besarlo.

Pero todo había terminado, no había nada que pudiera hacer….

-¿Tom?

Se gira con rapidez, mirando a la persona que le ha llamado. Se le acerca y cae de rodillas ante él, rompiendo a llorar con más intensidad.

-Lo intento, pero no puedo-dice entre sollozos.

-¿Qué es lo que intentas?-pregunta esa voz.

-Olvidar a mi hermano-responde llorando.

-Tal vez sea porque es imposible hacerlo….por que yo también lo intento y me resulta un duro trabajo…

Se arrodilla delante de su hermano y le hace levantar la cara con ambas manos, acariciando sus húmedas mejillas que besa con ternura.

-Te echo de menos-susurra Bill emocionado.

-Te sigo amando-le dice su hermano.

-Estar tanto tiempo alejados me ha hecho ver lo mucho que te necesito a mi lado, que no puedo respirar si tú no estás-le dice comenzando a llorar.

-Lo he intentado, tratar de vivir sin ti, peor me es imposible-continúa diciendo-Más viéndote cada día, la triste expresión que recorre tu cara cuando creer que nadie te ve. Quieres hacerte el fuerte pero por dentro te estás muriendo….igual que yo….

Bill cae de rodillas a su lado. Se sienta sobre sus pies y se le queda mirando, esperando a que sea él quien dé de nuevo ese gran paso.

Tom levanta la mirada y la clava en los ojos de su hermano. Estaban como los suyos, humedecidos por las lágrimas. Estira una mano y recoge una de ellas en su dedo, sintiendo todo el dolor y la tristeza que ambos tenían en esos momentos.

-¿Qué podemos a hacer?-pregunta en un susurro.

-Comenzar otra vez-responde Bill son firmeza-Desde cero, como si todo fuera nuevo. Una primera cita, un primer beso….la primera noche que pasemos juntos….

No tiene que explicar nada más. Tom ha comprendido el mensaje a la primera. Cayeron en la rutina y es los separó, aunque ninguno de los dos lo quería.

-Eso del primer beso…-comienza a decir Tom con una media sonrisa.

-Este es un buen momento-termina Bill la frase por él.

Los dos sonríen y suspiran aliviados. Se acercan poco a poco hasta juntar sus labios. Tanto tiempo separados había encendido de nuevo la llama de la pasión.

Se besan con suavidad al principio, pero pronto suben las manos y se atraen más. Se levantan del suelo sin separar los labios, caminando a tientas por el oscuro callejón en el que había renacido de nuevo su amor.

Ahoga un gemido en los labios de su hermano cuando siente que la pared le golpea la espalda con fuerza. Ríe con él y sigue con ese beso que parece que no tiene fin. Baja las manos y la mete por las dos camisetas que le separan de la piel de su hermano, sintiendo el calor que despide su cuerpo y que tanto había echado de menos.

Casi una hora después sus labios vuelven a estar unidos, y también sus cuerpos.

Levanta las piernas y las pone alrededor de la cintura de su hermano, que con suaves embestidas entra y sale de su cuerpo con cuidado. Le acaricia la espalda de la misma manera que hiciera en el callejón, evitando no arañarle con sus largas uñas en medio de tanta pasión.

El orgasmo no se hace de rogar y debido a los roces del estómago de su hermano sobre su miembro, los dos lo alcanzan y se derraman a la vez, ahogando los gemidos en sus bocas, besándose con más pasión que nunca.

Sale de su hermano y se acuesta a su lado jadeando. Sonríe cuando va en busca suya y se recuesta sobre su agitado pecho, echándole encima su cálido aliento.

-No hay nadie como tú-dice Tom besando el pelo de su hermano.

Bill ríe al escucharle. Levanta un poco la cabeza y besa el pecho de su hermano. Se acomoda mejor dispuesto a pasar la noche entre sus brazos como tantas veces había hecho y temía no volver a hacerlo.

Tom le abraza con fuerza y cierra los ojos suspirando. Nunca más dejaría solo a su hermano. Ese tiempo que pasaron separados le sirvió para ver que por mucho que buscara, nadie era como él.

Su hermano era único, al igual que su amor. Estaban destinados a permanecer unidos, amándose hasta la eternidad…


End file.
